Fluffy Kurama X Reader
by Kuro-nii-chan
Summary: you are a witch/wolf demon of the real world. Kurama-kun kidnaps you and makes you a part of the now nonexistant team of YU YU HAKUSHO! enjoy ok this is my first fic. i'm kuro-chan. Zero, Rajan, Adan, namu, Solem, Luno, lana,Raine, and daemon are my OCs.
1. The Witch From The Real World

kuro-chan: WHATS UP GUYS!

Zero: *facepalm* this is so stupid.

Kuro-chan: shut up queen-sama. my fanfic isn't that bad.

Zero: ...um...yeah fluffies aren't my thing.

Kuro-chan: so you want a lemon *evil grin* fufufu

Zero: NO. DON'T YOU DARE PAIR ME WITH SOLEM!

Kuro-chan: ha you'll get it later. anyway guys this is my first fanfic. well, my first UPLOADED fanfic. i have a ton of OC characters too so expect to see a anime X oc soon. anyways...zero do the honors of the disclaimer!

Zero: boooooring! anyway-

Me: *cuts in*

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from yu yu hakusho. i do not own the setting either nor the anime this is for entertainment purposes only. i DO own the plot. and I DO own Zero.

Zero: you don't own me -_-

Kuro-chan: yeh ur right...Ace does. XD

Zero: grrrr

(y/n) means your name. you insert your name there. on to the fanfiction!

Chapter 1: The Witch of the Real World

Kurama was sent to Prince Koenma's office that day to speak of a new mission. even though the team was disbanded and Yusuke was fired as ghost detective, Koenma still had Kurama do some of his dirty work.

"Yes, sir? You mentioned something about a mission for me?", Said the fox.

Kurama was really a fox demon that had been hurt in battle. so he disguised himself as a human to rest.

" i need you to kidnap someone for me, Kurama. A girl named (y/n).", said the prince.

"why?"

" because, she's a witch."

kurama glared at the small figure sitting on books to keep his head atleast above the desk.

"If you are asking me to burn this girl at the stake i'm not interested, for i do not quite like the smell of burning flesh."

" no no no, i simply want you to bring her to this world. "

" may i ask what world is she in now? "

" the real world where we were a silly TV show made in Japan. "

This was true. Yu Yu Hakusho was only a TV show. They discovered this not too long after the show had ended. Their lives now rarely move forward and only do in Fanfictions that freakish fangirls made. mostly about kurama and hiei though.

" Why do you want her so badly?"

"just do it, kurama. Oh, and bring Hiei with you. The girl is ALSO part wolf."

" a...half witch half wolf? That is just puzzling...why would something like that be in the real world?"

" I honestly have no idea what to tell you. All i know is that i got a letter from my father to do as he said and bring her here. now hop to it."

"...what does that mean?"

" it means get to work! they say it in the real world."

" yes, sir..."

END

kuro-chan: welp that's the end of chapter one. ik it's all dialog but i was like 10 years old when i made this one.

Zero: you act like ur better now since you're 14...humans are weird.

Kuro-chan: agreed. XD.

Izaya: but you just have to love them!^^

Zero: oi! what did i say about having izaya crossover in our convos after the chapter!

Kuro-chan: but he's soooo hot and clever^^

Izaya: *dangles Kuro-chan off a building; then steals her phone and stomps on it manaically*

Kuro-Chan: T.T ok get rid of him.

Zero: nah. i think i'll watch the show :} see you next chapter guys~

Kuro-Chan: THAT'S MY LINE!


	2. Finding The Thief

(a/n):

**Zero: *sighs* Kuro-Chan is Late again. **

**Namu: yeah. so annoying.**

**Zero: did we just agree on something? **

**Namu: guess we did~**

**Zero: *gag* let's never do that again.**

**Namu: agreed.**

**Kuro-chan: HEY GUUUUUYS!**

**Zero: why do you say guySSSS? only one person has read it so far and i'm pretty sure its a girl.**

**Namu: *boredly* we do not own yu yu hakusho or it's characters. Kuro-chan does own us. we do not own you. but i could if i wanted to...WHO WANTS TO BE A GENIE IN A LAAAAAAMP?!**

**Zero: just read the fanfiction -_-'**

_**Chapter 2: **__They're All Gone..._

__Kurama had been searching for hiei for hours. He'd asked everywhere for him but had not found a trace of the midget. _Well, what can you expect from a master thief? , _he thought, maybe he's-

"_AHHH!", _he screamed this as hiei jumped down from a tree, " HIEI! You have no idea how much time i spent on trying to find you!"

" oh, i do. It was quite amusing to watch." , hiei said, a smirk tugging on his lips.

" Y-You were watching me go all about the town searching for you...and you have the odacity to admit this to my face? "

" It is not my fault. What kind of fox can't find his prey? All you had to do was look up by the way. "

Kurama blanched for a minute then glared slightly at the short thief.

" Koenma has something he must request of you. "

" of me? What undane task does pacifier breath want this time? "

" he wants us to track down a girl-"

" kill or capture?!"

" capture, unfortunately for you."

" Hmph, he never asigns me to do anything fun. "

" in any case let's get this over with", sighed the fox.

"WAIT! what the hell is in it for me? "

" The...pleasent feeling that comes with obeying those who have a higher standing then you?"

" No."

" fine...you can hurt her a little, BUT only if she RESISTS!"

hiei smirked evilly

" agreed~"

END

Kuro-chan: yes, i know, too much dialogue! I'm not good at writing in paragraphs.

both Namu and Zero: or writing period. jinx. double jinx! TRIPLE JINX. I GIVE UP!

Kuro-chan: *laughs* see you next chapter!^^


	3. The Freak

SURPRISE. I feel like i'm dissapointing you guys so here's ssomething new i'm trying. no OC in this one cus it distracts me a bit.

i do not own yu yu hakusho. i do not own the characters nor do i own you, i own the plot.

Readers POV:

_dang it...dang it...aw screw it! , _you practically screamed in your head, _WHY AM I DOING THIS?! FOR THE TEACHER'S AMUSEMENT?!._

__you struggled to hold on, your muscles were screaming, you shuddered in pain, and no one cared. You fell and landed on the pads below. Everyone laughed at your weakness. It wasn't your fault you were scrawny. It wasn't your fault that no one supported and gave you a reason to try harder. The teacher just yelled at you and told you to get off your lazy butt and climb that rope until you made it to the bell. Ironically, a different bell is what saved you from the humiliation.

You ran into the locker room and got changed but a clique blocked you from the door. The "leader" of the group smirked at you. as if she were and owl, stalking her prey. She laughed in your face, and bitter hatred for your life burned inside you. You hated the way you were, it was almost as if you were not created for this world. You tuned out your senses, or pretended that you could, so that you could no longer hear her insults. It didn't work. Her words cut through you like knives. All you heard was how ugly and pathetic you were. When she was done she pushed you, and you stumbled into one of the showers. She turned the water on to it's hottest temperature and laughed. You screamed as the water scalded you. All the other girls just laughed as your clothes were soaked and steam rose from the burns.

_today...today i am getting out of this dump!,_ you thought, unbeknownst to yourself your saviors were on their way.

you got up and turned the water off. Atleast you had packed extra clothes for the day, getting bullied wasn't new to you. You often got dirtied at school and was now used to the rutine of getting hurt and having to change in the bathroom stall that was always "out of order". Truth was that you put that sign there so you would never be bothered if you needed a place to cry. You ran out and went to your stall, your next hour had been cancelled due to the teacher being too lazy to show up that day...said she was "sick" but you saw her alright, in a fancy restaurant laughing with her husband. If you had to endure school why couldn't your own teacher?!

You considered going into the cafeteria to eat and then the courtyard,but you knew you'd just be bullied more if you went anywhere there were people. So you decided on getting a vending machine chocolate bar, scarfing it down, and going to the library where a boy about your age...WAS SITTING IN YOUR SPOT READING YOUR FAVORITE MANGA This pissed you off. this was a rough day, your body ached and you wanted nothing more to sit in the part of the library with bean bags and manga, and this boy with long red hair, a weird pink uniform from...where the heck IS that weird uniform from anyway? All you knew was that it annoyed you, and you wanted to snap his scrawny little-

"Hello (y/n)", a low voice said behind you.

you turned and saw...a midget.

"you're voice does not match your stature, sir.", you said using humor to mask your fear.

" and your looks do not match your petulance", he growled back at you.

"easy ,Hiei. We need her in one piece after all...", the boy turned from his bean bag to look at you, "yes, this is most definitely her"

" If you are a gang sent to throttle me you're out of luck"

The midget raised his eyebrow," and why is that?"

" I go down too easy, and am no fun to mess with. I am weak and foolish. I-"

"so you're that kind of person?", It was the red head who said this.

"...What kind of-"

"Kurama? I'm bored. I've had enough."

Suddenly the world went blank.


	4. Who Are You?

Kuro-chan: hello guys! i've been getting tons of views! ^^ anyway i would like to introduce...*drum roll* ACE!^^

Ace: Drum rolls really don't work for monosyllabic names.

Kuro-chan: *pokes him* deal with it. if you told me a last name would that be better? i could call you Ace Ravenwood?

Ace: *facepalm* I've heard that naming someone that is not only cliché, it's a sign of a bad writer. You need to be more out there with names, ya know? *been working as a writer for a few years*

Kuro-Chan: *pouts* fine then Mr. Author you do the intro! *tosses him a microphone*

Ace: ?im not much of an intro person, but who cares? *dramatic pose* BonJOUR, Tout Le Monde! Je voudrais vous présenter Acè! *to Kuro-chan* How was that? Too french?

Kuro-Chan: yes.

Ace: *laugh* I'm not really French anyways, SO ANY OF YOU WHO TRIED TO IMAGINE ME WITH A FRENCH ACCENT, DROP IT!

Kuro-Chan: *rolls eyes* try again Ace-kuuun~

Ace: No, I'm done. *throws microphone at Kuro-chan's head* Hey, where's the story? I thought it was supposed to be here now.

Kuro-Chan: *ducks and catches it* we still need a disclaimer. I do not own yu yu hakusho. I do not own Ace the characters of yu yu hakusho nor do i own you. enjoy.

Ace: I belong to her friend, but i'm independent of her also. *randomly pokes Zero and runs off* HEY! YOU'RE IT! *laughing as he runs*

Zero: *looks up and grins a bit* ur asking for it! *chases him*

Kuro-Chan: *rolls eyes* i own Zero and i own myself i guess :P

Chapter 4: Who Are You?

You groaned. _tch, dammit...where the hell am i? All i remember is talking to that weird midget in that black dress. , _you sat up and looked around, _crap...i can't see a damned thi-_

__You realized why. Someone had blindfolded, gagged, and tied you up by your wrists and ankles. You squirmed in the ropes and realized that you didnt have the room to do much of anything. You felt sick, as if you were moving.

_Am i...in the trunk of a car? Oh no...Oh god no...I'm being kidnapped! Who the frig would look for ME? No one would call the police even! , _you growled through the gag, _Dammit! When i get my hands on that stupid midget I'm gunna-!_

The car abruptly stopped, making you hit your head against a wall. Your vision was cloudy and you heard a muffled scream. Wait, that was you screaming. The trunk then opened. Quickly you shut your eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. You felt someone throw you over their shoulder. You concentrated on listening to what they were saying.

" I'm just saying that hitting her in the head with the hilt of your sword in the middle of a school library, also centrally located in the school, was not a good idea!", you recognized the voice of the boy in the pink uniform and red hair.

" Tch, i was bored. I wanted action.", this was the midget.

" you sliced off a cops ARM!"

" He resisted."

" OFCOURSE he resisted! We assaulted and were trying to kidnap a girl!"

" Hn,why do we care? this is not our world Kurama and it isn't hers either."

_wh-what?! This isn't my...my WORLD?! what the hell! what's wrong with these guys!_

You shifted in the Red-haired boy's arms. Big mistake.

"Hiei, i think she may be awake now."

you heard a SHIING kind of sound. Like a sword being pulled out of its sheath.

_Shit!, _you thought , _ THEY'RE INSANE! THEY'RE GUNNA KILL ME AND I'M GOING TO END UP ON ONE OF THOSE DISCOVERY CHANNEL MURDER SHOWS!_

You managed to squirm enough for the boy to lose his grip and drop you. You lay there and groaned. The blindfold was removed from your eyes and so was the gag. Immediately you focused on getting untied, using your teeth to untie your wrists. You were too slow. The midget grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the floor. He was fast for a small guy...real fast. You panted and glared at him. You struggled against him but he was also strong and he kept you down. Slowly he raised the hilt of his sword above your head.

"WAIT!", You screamed, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The midget smirked at you.

" I am your worst nightmare. "

" we have established that already. I want a name. From both of you. "

" Hiei , don't you think this poor girl has had enough head trauma for today? We do owe her our names."

" hmph, fine. The portal won't be here for half an hour anyway and it'd be boring watching her sleep that time through."

He dragged you by your wrists to a tree and tied your arms behind it.

" Great, now i'm kidnapped AND a tree hugger."

" very amusing." , said Hiei.

" you never answered me."

"could you repeat the question" , he grinned.

" Who are you?"


	5. We Came For You

**Kuro-Chan: hey guys!^^**

**Zero: we do not own you, yu yu hakusho, or it's characters. we own the plot and Kuro-chan owns her OCs...**

**Kuro-Chan: good Zero-Sama!^^ who wants catnip^^?**

**Zero: don't push it -_-**

**Chapter 5: We Came For You**

" so you mean to tell me that you are from that old TV show, Yu Yu Hakusho, which apparently is a whole other UNIVERSE, and that i am supposed to be there as a half witch half wolf...thingy... and help your prince who happens to be millions maybe illions of years old but has the physical description of a f***king BABY and that you have a "ghost" detective team that was recently disbanded because the "detective" was related to a demon KING and didn't even know it until now. So the prince wanted you to bring me because i did not belong here, needed a home in your world, and needed a job, so he wants to recruit me to be in your team, even though YOU TWO are master demon thieves and one of you assisted an also former demon king..so..."

" what do you think?", said the boy who you now knew to be kurama.

" ...ok."

You shrugged at them and both of them fell flat on their faces.

" Did...did you just act as if all of that detailed information was ...NOTHING?!"

" I've heard weirder, and somehow...i always knew i didn't belong here...so i am oing to embrace this idea no matter how much it annoys my better judgement to do so!^^"

They fell again, this time harder than before. They stared at you in disbelief at the strange girl before them.

"yes, i know, i am a freak.", she said with a monotone voice, " a monster, a disgrace to nature in itself, I do not deserve to share this earth with it's wonderful oddities and-"

Once again you were cut off from demeaning yourself.

" That is enough. My, you truly were hypnotized, weren't you? By all of those nasty humans. You are part DEMON. You should be proud. Not letting yourself be fooled by that trashy group of simple-minded imbeciles.", said the ever cruel Hiei.

" Can you name one good thing about me?", you through your arms out, not because you wanted a hug but to show them thee whole disastrous picture, " anything at all that screams out that i deserve my life? I deserve to be loved and cared for? I am a freak in this world!"

" Then coming to ours shall be no problem, right? ", said hiei.

Strangely, you AGREE with him. You had no reason to stay here. You had no family, friends, not even an acquaintance. Even if these two were dangerous, if they wanted to kill you they would have done it while you were knocked out and had absolutely no chance of fighting back. Besides, you did not think these two "demons" would take no for an answer.

"when do we leave?" , you inquired.

Suddenly a circle with a swirl of lights in the middle appeared in front of you.

" Now. ", Both Kurama and Hiei grinned.


	6. The Onna

disclaimer: i do not own yu yu, you, or characters of yu yu, i own me , zero, and plot.

Chapter 6: Stupid Onna

Hiei POV:

_This stupid Onna, I_ thought as kurama has to push the girl into the portal, _She is being so foolish about everything. How could she possibly as strong as her file suggests? _

I Jumped in the portal. The girl was staring at herself in the mirror, she screamed and i quickly silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

" be quiet you stupid Onna!", I hissed quite harshly in her ear.

Her response was to lick my hand. I reeled away and tripped her as i did so, then caught her wrists just before she hit the ground.

" Disgusting Onna! Did you just LICK me?!", i glared at her.

" I couldn't breath!" , she glared right back, when i met her gaze i could have sworn something flickered in her eyes, "you should have told me my appearence would change to that of a anime nekogal!"

" neko...what?!", my eye twitched, " What nonsense are you spoouting out? Neko... like a cat? you are a wolf weren't you listening when kurama gave you that lecture?"

" I still think these ears and TAIL look more like a cat's.", she muttered, " i'm a witch/ wolf DEMON. wonder how that worked out. i thought witches and demons were enemies, atleast they usually are in books and movies."

" We are enemies but there are very few remaining witches.", Kurama piped in from behind Hiei," come now Hiei, we need her in one piece to show koenma we succeded. Not to mention we should find her clothes and a place to stay. I'm thinking that Genkai should be able to provide a shelter."

I let go of the Onna's wrists and she fell back clumsily. I grinned down at her. She certainly looked different. Her eyes were crimson like mine, her hair was jet black and down to her waist, she was no longer showing ribs through her shirt like a starved dog, in fact, she had perfect shape and curves, not that i cared. I then brought my attention to her fluffy white ears, she was right, they did resemble more of a cat's ears than a wolf's, and her...tail. I could not help but to laugh at it, it was poofy and long, longer than i was. I poked out from her new clothes, which looked quite tight on her. I wonder how that worked. how she suddenly had nicer clothes on then the trash she had been in before. I held out my hand and she got up on her own. I will give her that she is not dependant on others for help.

" what about training?" , I smirked at her, if anyone was going to train this Onna it would be me," Obviously such a rare demon would end up being targeted by demon-hunters as soon as they find out what has been brought into our world.,"

"you have a point, Hiei...", Kurama said thoughtfully, " I suppose that it should be you since the rest of the team is busy with school. "

" heh, thought you'd pin her on me.", i didn't want to sound too excited about being the trainer of one of the most powerful demons that could ever exist, "hurry up Onna, you are going to meet the Prince that settles your fate."

"th-the- WAIT A MINUTE! ", she looked mad," i don't get a choice about anything do i?! what about my own education!? "

" I can appoint a tutor. ", said Kurama.

" I still think that these plans are too perfect! something WILL go wrong i just know it!"

" didn't i tell you before to be quiet you loud Onna?"

I clasp my hand against her mouth once again and dragged her to a golden door. The door opened to reveal koenma, perched at his desk, and writing on papers. The girl just stared at him and licked my hand again. This time i held on no matter how disgusting the action was. Koenma looked up at us and made as close to a smile as he could with the ever-present binky between his lips.

"Hiei! Kurama! You actually got her!" , He jumped down from his chair and examined the girl.

"mhhhfff!", she struggled to get away from me so i finally let go.

She landed on koenma. while scrambling to get up she started laughing.

" A BABY! You weren't joking!"

" i assure you my detectives would never joke while on a job. Well, with the exception of-"

" ALRIGHT BINKY BRAIN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT THIS TIME!?", said yusuke and he strolled in.

" ever here of knocking, detective? Atleast you did not bring-"

"Heeeeeey? Koenmaaaa you in here?!", kuwabaka Walked in and tripped on a book.

"idiot." , i said over him.

"Ah, good, Yusuke and kuwabara are here just in time to see their new team mate."

everyone but me screamed," TEAMMATE?!"


	7. Yelling, Training, Learning

Kuro-chan: hey guys! sorry i haven't uploaded a new chappie so i made an extra long one!

Zero: eh, not really, bigger by maybe 200 to 300 words more than usual.

Kiuro-chan: yeh...and it isn't good either. you can blame Puffin internet server, everytime i'm the procces of writing i close my iPad, walk to my next class, open it, and i see that the page has automatically refreshed and i have to write it ALL out again. eventually i figured it was a sign saying these ideas are no good do something else and i did my fic in pages then copied and pasted it. so here it is!

Chapter 7 Yelling, Training, Learning:

" I don't wanna be a part of your team! " , I yelled as the others held me back from strangling the baby, " and i don't want to be trained!"

"well that's just too bad girly. After all, you owe us for saving you from your own self!" , he pointed at me while hiding behind some kind of troll creature, " you were really SUPPOSED to die that day! After school you were going to kill yourself!"

I remembered the promise I had made in the locker room that day. How desperate I was to get away from it all at that moment. I looked down and stopped trying to strangle the Prince. The other detectives let go of me.

"yeah, i owe you, i realize that, but that gives you no right to completely control my life."

" you want to choose your own fate then fine! You can live on the streets like a beggar and go back to being a beat up good-for-nothing,OR , you can stay here and MEAN something for a change!"

"...when does this training of mine start"

the baby grinned, "right away."

My training began as soon as we got to a Japanese style house with a beautiful garden. Hiei Led me to an area of the house with all kinds of weapons along the walls.

"choose one." , was all he said as he waited for me to pick an item.

I walked along the wall trying to see what I could use and stopped at a one of those ornate fans. Carefully I opened the fan, the edge was surprisingly sharp. Hiei raised an eyebrow but said nothing until I returned to him, now with two fans, one in each hand,

" i was hoping you would make this easy on me and pick a sword."

" Learning with only one weapon seems kind of dumb doesn't it? What if someone steals it?"

" If you are any good than it wouldn't be stolen from you in the first place."

" I...guess you're right."

long silence.

"well?", Hiei spouted impatiently.

" W-well what?"

" Come at me."

" GEHK! what?! but i've never fought in my entire life!"

" i just want to see how strong and fast you are before we start. Don't hold back either, if you do then you'll regret it."

I gulped and tightened my grip on the fans. I hoped that I wouldn't accidentally hurt him and charged. One second he was there, the next he was behind me whacking me in the back with a stick. I fell face first onto the floor and groaned.

"not bad for a stupid Onna like you actually. You're faster than i thought. Maybe you ARE a demon after all."

" So you doubt it too...good to know i guess."

" There is no doubt that you are part demon and part witch, but you lack proper training which has made you slow and lazy. You SHOULD have been faster than me."

"faster?! YOU FREAKING TELEPORTED! "

"Hn, hardly, i was just too fast for you to see. Now get up. We are going to do this all night until you finally manage to hit me."

I got hit by Hiei's stick just about everywhere he could hit me except your head and face, for some reason he couldn't mess with that. Finally though I managed to get a hit on him, even if it was a cheat move.

"Hiei...what's that over there." , I pointed at one of the weapons on the rack.

"you think i'm going to fall for that?" , His gaze moved from me only to huff .

" No, it was dumb to try."

He noticed the fan I had been holding in my right hand was gone. He turned and dodged but he ended up with a thin slice on his arm. I caught the fan easily and smirked.

" Training sessions over."

_**At Genkai's that morning**_

I groaned as I awoke from my peaceful slumber. I was in a japanese style room and was on a sleeping matt. I tried to remember exactly what had happened to me yesterday. I got up and looked in a mirror that was in a corner of the room. I was plastered in bandages from training the night before. _that's right, Hiei beat the crap out of me while we were sparring. , _you remembered almost too well_, did he have to be so brutal though?_ The Door burst open and you saw a small old lady. She walked in and gave you a stern look.

" so, you are the witch.", she rasped.

"i suppose. ", I sighed, " but I'm really not important as Koenma made me out to be...are you Genkai?"

" I am.", her eyes moved to my bandages, "tch, I assume you started your training right away without a proper rest."

"Koenma said that there would be people after me so i should start right away.", i sat back down and my head dropped tiredly, " Rest would have been nice but i don't want to be killed when i just got here."

" Being killed won't matter when you die of overwork. Either that or Hiei will kill you. "

"Yeah..."

"Breakfast is ready, unless you would like to continue resting."

" uh-", my stomach chose for me and growled.

"i guess you'll be eating then."

Genkai was pretty harsh on my table manners but otherwise she reminded me of a grandmother. As soon as we had both finished eating I immediately scooped up the plates and washed them.

" You don't have to do that you know, especially since you are so beat up."

" I did not help you make breakfast, set up my bed, in fact i don't remember entering my room in the first place so i assume i was carried there, and i was never officially invited into your home. The least i can do is DISHES."

I dried off my hands and wiped the table clean before sitting back down. The woman stared at me with her arms folded and a gaze that could melt ice.

"Why are you here?"

" 'cus baby face wants me to be.", I said, " and cus i don't want to be alone again."

" but mostly the latter one. am i right?"

"...yes.", i sighed.

" Having Hiei train you how to fight physically is nice and all, but someone has to teach you how to use your magic."

"magic? Like the whole black magic and witchcraft business?"

" Somewhat. I can only give you this and teach you how to read Latin.", she tossed me a book and continued after i had caught and opened it," Then we'll get to work on finding a real witch that can train you."

" ...what about my mother or father? i mean...they've gotta exist somewhere...right?"


	8. All Alone With The White Fox

Kuro-Chan: heruu! sorry for not updating lately...

Ace: Yeah, doesn't mean I noticed, you've been so slow. I'm bored. Bring out your other friends. Kuro-chan: *shoulder slump* oh you're bored eh? *holds up phone; has a picture of Ace kissing Zero then sends it to namu*

Namu: *poof* WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!?

Ace: *raises hand* Here! Also, you! *points to Kuro-chan* Where'd u get that?

Kuro-chan: Zero is a fucking queen. ofcourse she'd have some kind of nano-bot or paparazzi following her around and catalogging her every move.

Namu: *looks about to murder Ace*

Zero: oi oi! where'd ya go? *grabs his arm* just cus you got some text you think it is fine to ditch me? i shall teach you a lesson...

Ace: What just happened?

Namu:* whilst being dragged* WE *points to himself then Zero* are back together. and YOU*points to Ace* are out of the fucking picture.

Zero: i wouldn't go that far.

Ace: Oh. Ok. *waves* Bye?

Zero: yes. bye. *waves and dissapears*

Me: heh, namu's still jealous even tho he got her back so be careful.

Ace: *arches an eyebrow* Shouldn't you be doing the intro or somethin'?

Kuro-Chan: riiiiight. Anyway, in this chpater there is ACTUALLY stuff going on with the pairing...finally.. i have writers block with romance :P

Ace: There's a PAIRING?! SINCE WHEN?!

Kuro-chan: why do you think the fic is called reader X kurama? -_-

Chapter 8: Alone With The White Fox

It had been a month since Genkai told me that I had no true parents, but remember every word she had said.

" I'm sorry, but you have no parents.", i realized that what she would say might take a while,"The others do not know this, only Koenma and I do. You were never born. You were created in a laboratory. "

" why?" , i interupted.

" I'm getting to that , nitwit. You were created to be the perfect demon. strong as a wolf, sly like a fox,endlessly talented like a witch, you were supposed to have wings but those have not grown in yet, i poked, prodded, changed, and did as they pleased until they were satisfied with the end product. You were then sent to the real world. To learn about morality or something i guess. Until eventually you killed yourself to get away from bullying. That's also a part of what they created. They made it so you would have no confidence in yourself so that you would become their slave when the time was right."

" Whose slave?"

" M.D.P.T.S.", she said matter-of-factly.

" and that is...?"

" Modifying Demons Precisely To Serve. They are an... organization of sorts. An organization that is still after you. That is why you are being protected by one of us at all times.", she sighed, "right now that is our top priority. to protect and train you so that you can become more of an asset to us rather than them." , she looked me dead in the eye, expecting me to yell at this, but all i did was smirk at her.

"I...have no purpose other than to serve.",I laughed and stood up," I AM NOTHING! Quite literally nothing!" , nearly doubling over with laughter i continued, " I literally have no purpose other than to do what others say! No wonder I'm such an idiot! "

" We can break that though. ", Genkai said," We can reprogram you."

I stopped laughing, suddenly serious, " Is that really the right decision? You want me on your team, and i was created to serve. In fact this works out pretty well for you."

"We do not promote slavery here."

"..."

"well?"

"Thanks. "

After that Hiei walked in and took me back to training and i got used to the routine of getting up, eating, training, sleeping, and repeat. Until today, one week after. Hiei says that when it comes to learning fighting techniques i am faster than he can run, which i assume is a compliment from who I now knew as my sensei. Genkai taught me Latin and immediately I was able pick the language up as if it were the one i spoke with all my life. Life was surprisingly boring. Until i met the fox.

I lay in a deep part of a garden instead of going back to bed that night. I rolled over and picked a rose off its bush. I sat up and gently carresed the rose's petals when a white blur in the trees caught my attention. It's spirit largely outmatched my own so i hid behind the rose bush and hoped that the blur could not sense my small spirit energy. It did though. The blur leapt from its branch and was now directly infront of me. I was about to yell but his hand caught my mouth. He lifted me up into a standing position and glared into my eyes with a gaze that could easily slice through stone as if it weree warmed butter. I bit his hand and he let go only to grabs my arms instead.

"No one can save you here, little wolf~",He purred in my ear, "You are in my control~"

I gulped, "wh-...whatever you're looking for i don't have it!", i yelled.

"Oh don't worry, i don't want anything from you as of yet~", he pushed me onto the bush.

I did not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out when the thorns cut deep into my skin. From this point of view i saw who was torturing me. He had long white hair and a white robe-like cloth his head were fox-like ears and his eyes were a striking yellow color. He even reminded me of someone but only for a for me he took my inability to react to his actions as a challenge. He picked me up, this time by my waist, and tossed me over his shoulder. He jumped into one of the trees and his grip tightened around my waist.

"Ah! Let go of me!"

"Are you suuuuure~? " , he dangled me over the branch by my shirt, " ok~", he loosed his grip and i started slipping.

" No! Pull me up! PULL ME UP! ", I yelled.

" You have a hard time choosing don't you~?" , he chuckled as he brought me back up onto the branch and then pulled me into his arms, " Don't worry then. I'll make sure to hold onto you as close as possible~"

"TCH! Like i'd take comfort from someone trying to kidnap me!", I snapped at him, big mistake.

He frowned darkly,"Hmph, you should think before you talk." , he pulled me closer his frown replaced with a smirk, " i know what will quiet you down~"

I looked away from him but he grabbed my chin and forced me to stare at his eyes. He leaned close to me, then slammed me against the trunk of the tree. I grunted, but wouldn't scream. I would not please this freak. He pressed against me and bent down to reach my height. I swallowed hard since he was still holding my chin i could not look away. He then presses his lips against mine, which were surprisingly gentle and soft. He licked my bottom lip then, when he saw i would not dare open my mouth for him, he bit down harshly. I gasped, he took his chance and kissed me again. I felt something cold and liquidy go down my throat. I saw spots and then black.

Yoko's POV

She fell limply in my arms and i jumped down from the tree. Staring down at her. She really isn't worth all of this trouble, I thought , but i'll be damned if i let a girl get in my way. A smirk tugged at my lips as I walked in the opposite direction of Genkai's. And I'll be damned if Hiei trains the strongest being in the world.


End file.
